


for love

by novocaine_sea



Series: 12 Months of Semi Eita [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: There is no love like their's.





	for love

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SEMIKONO DAY. This ship means the world to me, it brings me the greatest amount of joy on the daily and it brought me one of my closest friends. Dedicated to Panda, bc this probably wouldn't exist without aer! :3

+

Semi isn’t expecting to get barrelled into as he goes to leave the dorm. He hasn’t even been there an hour and now he’s flat on his back on the floor of the dorm staring at the ceiling.

“What the fuck...” He groans a little. There’s a weight on top of him that’s squirming and then the light above is gone.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” the words come rushing out of the other party’s mouth. Semi can see sparks of golden hair and worry in blue irises. His vision clears and his lips part a little in shock. 

“Um,” he’s a little speechless. The guy who’d knocked into him is stunning. Semi hasn’t felt this tongue tied since... well, that’s not important. He slowly sits up, the other guy moving out of the way to give him room to breathe but still hovering, making sure he’s not concussed. Semi’s sure he didn’t hit his head, but he also has no idea how he ended up on the ground. 

The boy beside him has his fists balled in his lap and he’s bright red from embarrassment. Semi opens his mouth to ask him what happened, finally fixing his eyes on him more clearly, but the blonde only squeaks and gets to his feet, rushing off. Semi’s starting to think he made the wrong choice in coming to Tokyo for university. Everybody he’s encountered thus far has been either strange or rude. This guy fits the former.

Semi shakes his head and stands, checking himself for injury and only finding that his back ached a little from hitting the ground. At least he’s in one piece. He doesn’t want to start university injured.

He makes his way back to his room, wondering if he’d ever see the guy who’d knocked him down again. They live in the same building most likely, why else would he have been running throughout the halls? Semi sighs and rearranges some of the things he’d set on his desk, trying to figure out what to unpack next. 

He’s so focused that he almost doesn’t hear the loud thump coming from the other side of the room, where his supposed roommate has come in and dropped his stuff. Semi turns, greeting on his tongue, but he pauses to stare. There’s familiar blue eyes staring back at him with a shocked expression.

“You.” Semi says, placing his phone down on the desk.

“Um, me!” The guy squeaks nervously, “I guess I’m, uh, your roommate.”

Semi blinks at him, wanting to be mad but finding it difficult because  _ wow _ this guy is cute. The blonde is flustered and his cheeks are rosy. Semi takes a deep breath before smiling kindly, showing that he’s not upset about their incident from the hallway. “I’m Semi. Semi Eita.” He crosses the room and holds his hand out.

The blonde looks at his face and then to his hand, slowly slipping his hand into Semi’s. “Konoha... Konoha Akinori.”

Semi repeats his name in his head. “Nice to meet you, Konoha,” it drips off his tongue sweetly and it makes him grin wider. He’s fucked. 

 

+

“Look at this one!” Konoha giggles happily as he points to the tank in front of him. Semi squints as he pinpoints the fish Konoha is pointing at, though it’s not too hard when the fish puffs up. 

“I don’t think he likes you,” Semi snickers. 

Konoha gasps and pouts at him, but there’s mirth in his eyes. He stands straight and shakes himself off as if he’s covered in feather, “Do you like me?” He levels his gaze with Semi’s.

Semi flicks his eyes down to Konoha’s lips. He wants to kiss him so badly, but they’re in the middle of their first date. There are children around too and Semi doesn’t know how carried away he’s going to get. His thoughts aren’t aquarium appropriate in the slightest.

“I wouldn’t have asked you out if I didn’t like you, right?” Semi questions.

Konoha studies him for a moment before sighing and lacing their fingers together. Semi’s a little embarrassed by how sweaty his palms are but he can’t help it. 

“I like you too...” Konoha whispers it like a secret before he’s tugging Semi in some direction, saying something about sharks.

Semi can barely hear him over the racing of his heart.

 

+

“Do you want me to skip class?” Konoha’s voice filters through their darkened room. Semi’s in bed with the sheets drawn up to his chin. It’s warm outside, so there’s no reason for him to be buried under all these blankets and in heavy clothing, but being sick will do that to a person.

“No,” Semi croaks. 

There’s a cool palm being pressed to his forehead and he blinks bleary eyes up at his boyfriend. He still cannot believe they’ve been together for over a year now. Semi feels as if he’s the luckiest man alive sometimes, especially when he wakes up and sees Konoha still asleep looking as angelic as ever. The fact that they share a bed now, one to call their own, is enough to let Semi know that some greater being has blessed him.

“You’re burning up.” 

Concern is thick in Konoha’s voice and Semi can make out the furrow in his brow. He reaches out blindly, one hand poking out from the covers in order to grasp and arm or a leg, he can’t really tell. Soft fingers touch his own and squeeze gently.

“M’okay,” Semi argues. His throat is scratchy and he can taste snot in the back of his throat, but he doesn’t want Konoha missing class on his account. It’s already bad enough that he’s missing his three hour drawing seminar. He knows that Konoha’s coursework is a lot more important than his. “Go,” he demands weakly.

Konoha sighs and Semi hears him exit the room, eyes slipping closed. He thinks that Konoha’s left the apartment entirely, but his footsteps enter again. “I brought you some water and cold medicine, please take some. And text me if you need anything.”

“‘Kay dad,” Semi jokes and when he breathes in to laugh, it sends him into a coughing fit. He buries his face in the pillow but can hear Konoha’s loud sigh before he exits the apartment entirely this time. 

Konoha texts him periodically throughout the day, to which Semi responds when he’s actually awake. He takes the cough medicine as advised, knowing Konoha will be disappointed in him if he doesn’t. 

When Konoha gets sick a few days later, Semi administers the same treatment on him. Though Konoha is lucky, because it’s the weekend and Semi doesn’t have to go to class so he lets Konoha mooch off of his body heat for the better part of the day and snotting all over his shirt. He’d realized a long time ago that he loved Akinori, but some things just reaffirm his love.

This is one of those instances.

 

+

“No.” Konoha hisses definitively. Semi’s grin is wicked as he waves the toy in his hand like a lightsaber.

“Come on, it’s fun!”

Semi wiggles it in Konoha’s face now. Konoha bats his hand away harshly, the soft slap echoing between them. Semi only laughs and Konoha tries to shush him to keep his voice down. It’s already extremely embarrassing that they’re here at all. Konoha can’t believe that he’d let Semi convince him to come at all.

“Oh, this one is glow in the dark,” Semi places one toy down and picks up the other, examining it as he would some priceless artwork. Konoha scans the area again. They’re basically the only ones in the store but he doesn’t want any of the people working to see Semi messing around.

“Absolutely not,” Konoha shoots him down again.

Semi ends up shoving it in his face this time and Konoha squawks, stumbling backwards. “Eita!” He yelps and Semi is there to save him from falling, he always is.

Semi’s laughing though, which makes Konoha want to push  _ him  _ over. 

“You’re supposed to be helping. This is for the both of us!” 

Konoha shakes his head, “I agreed to come and you would do all the work. This is...” Embarrassing. Horrible. Mortifying. Konoha could keep going. 

“Just hold one. It’s like holding a real dick,” Semi places the toy in Konoha’s hand and he promptly drops it on the ground, walking away. He’d rather wait outside even though it’s the dead of winter. Being cold is better than sweating because of how embarrassed he is while Semi feels up all the sex toys in their vicinity.

Needless to say, they leave the shop after purchasing two toys, both approved by Konoha himself.

 

+

A quiet sigh. A low moan. 

Usually the two of them are loud, two cymbals crashing into each other to produce a shimmering boom. But they’ve chosen to slow down, explore each others bodies in a way they haven’t before.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Soft whispers in the dark. More sighs. More moans. Sweet bliss.

 

+

Konoha stands with his arms crossed over his chest, face flat and unamused. Sometimes he thinks he’s dating a child, since Semi never grew up. He knows that Semi had a rough childhood, but shouldn’t that make him more mature? 

Konoha asks himself this every day.

“I’m not hiding anything!” Semi insists, though his eyes say otherwise as hazel flashes with guilt.

A perfect blonde eyebrow raises, “Really? So our bathroom door is closed for no reason, when it’s usually always open?”

“Uh-”

“What, did you cover it in paint or something? You know I don’t care about that. I can’t say the same for our landlord but we can figure something out.”

Konoha assesses Semi, knowing that if it really were a paint problem then Semi himself would be covered. But there’s not a fresh drop of paint on him, only the dried purple and blue on his fingernails. 

With an exasperated sigh this time, Konoha makes his way towards the bathroom. There’s the sound of heavy footsteps scrambling after him.

“Wait, Akinori-”

Konoha yanks the bathroom door open and looks into it suspiciously, eyes narrowed as he searches for any and all damage. Everything  _ looks _ fine, nothing is out of place, and-

Konoha lets out a yelp when something small and furry brushes against his leg. His eyes widen as he looks down slowly, letting out a shaky exhale when he sees bright green kitten eyes staring at him.

“Are you joking.”

“Um...” Semi licks his lips and bends down to scoop up the kitten, “I found her outside and she was shaking...”

“So you brought her into our apartment?”

“She was cold!”

“We don’t even have anything... for... her... You went out and bought stuff, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

Konoha sighs again, forever disappointed yet not surprised. He’s always loved how big a heart Semi has, even if the man himself doesn’t realize it. He tentatively reaches a hand out to run his fingers through her fur, melting a little with how soft she is. She looks clean and Konoha suspects that Semi had given her a bath. 

“We’ll have to take her to the vet,” Konoha says slowly.

Semi’s entire face is soft as he looks down at the kitten falling asleep in his hands, “I know. Look at her though, Akinori. She’s adorable.”

Konoha shakes his head and kisses Semi’s cheek. He’s not going to deny it, even if he thinks Semi is unbelievable.

 

+

They’re a little drunk, lying on the floor of their new living room. It’s after college, and somehow they’d made it through those four years without more than one fight. It almost ended it all, but they’d gotten through because their loved burned brighter. But they’re here in a new city, surrounded by new people, and completely on their own this time. 

“We should get married someday,” Semi says. The tops of their heads are pressed together and they’re both staring at the ceiling.

Konoha lets out an airy laugh, feeling extremely light. Semi is serious though; they’ve spoken of marriage before and they both knew it’d probably happen. But Semi wants it, he wants it so bad.

“If you could marry me right now, would you?” Konoha asks.

“Absolutely.” The answer comes with no hesitation and Konoha lifts himself up, the room spinning a little. He hovers over Semi, upside down.

“You would?”

Semi reaches up to touch his face. Even in this angle Konoha is ethereal, blue eyes shimmering in the low light of their living room. It reminds him of the day he met him, when Konoha had knocked him down and examined him with worry in those beautiful eyes. “I would. I love you more than life itself, Akinori. I don’t want this with anybody else. I would marry you at the drop of a hat.”

Konoha leaned over him and kissed him, tears shining in his eyes. He blames it on the alcohol though, even if he is known for crying in particularly sappy moments.

 

+

“How would you feel if I grew a beard?”

A snort comes from beside him, Konoha not even looking up from his phone when he answers, “You probably wouldn’t look good.”

Konoha’s lip quirk into a wicked the smile the second that the gasp leave Semi’s mouth. It isn’t a fake gasp either, it’s a full-on, real offended gasp. “Aki!”

Konoha doesn’t have any time for Semi’s body slamming into his own and laying on top of him. They’re lucky they’re in the bed, the mattress cushioning any fall.

“You’re crushing me!” Konoha wheezes as Semi lies on top of him, pouting right at him.

“I’d look  _ great  _ with a beard.”

Tears fill Konoha’s eyes as he continues to cackle, almost evilly. He brings trembling hands to Semi’s face and cups his cheeks, thumbs smoothing over his skin, “Honey, my love, I’m sorry but I don’t think this baby face can grow a beard.” He smushes Semi’s cheeks as he anticipates a response.

“Don’t have baby face,” Semi’s lips squeeze out between his crushed cheeks and he pouts harder, eyes narrowing at his boyfriend. Konoha drags his face closer and gives him a lip-smacking kiss, though he can’t stop smiling.

“Sorry Eita. It’s true though.”

Semi only drops his head back onto Konoha’s chest, groaning in despair. Konoha is still shaking with laughter and he presses his lips to the crown of Semi’s ash blonde hair, loving when he can turn the tables on him. Semi’s the master at teasing Konoha, so it’s a small victory whenever Konoha gets the upper hand.

 

+

He feels jittery, the kind you feel when you drink too much coffee in the morning and your hands won’t stop shaking. Semi wipes his sweaty palms on his pant legs and waits by the front door for Konoha so that they can leave. It’s their third anniversary; three years is a long time to love somebody, but forever is even longer.

Semi intends on making it forever. The small box in his jacket pocket weighs about as much as that.

“Looking all dapper and handsome I see.” Konoha grins as he walks up to him, pressing a quick kiss to Semi’s dry lips before slipping on his shoes. Semi watches him for a moment, trying to gauge whether or not Konoha noticed his nervous state. 

“Only for you,” Semi finally says with a smile and when Konoha stands, he hold his hand out to lace their fingers together to try and calm the shaking of his hand. Konoha smiles brightly at him, looking as dazzling as ever in a baby blue button down and black slacks. He’d even worn a tie and Semi resists the urge to tug on it. He’d always found that sexy, when one person tugged the other towards them by their tie.

The sun’s beginning to set as they step out of their apartment building. It’s the perfect time of day for what Semi has planned and he steers Konoha into the desolate park. Because of the chillier weather, there’s only a few kids around, most of them beginning to go home.

“A park?” Konoha takes in the trees around them and the smile is practically plastered to his face. One of their first dates was at the park near their university, where Semi had spent an hour drawing Konoha surrounded by nature. His two favorite things in one photo, and since then he’d reiterated the picture numerous times.

“It’s nice to watch the sunset here. Plus, I’m not quite hungry yet.” He keeps walking further and further from the busyness of the city and further into the trees and grassy slopes. There’s one spot on a hill that will give them a great view of the sky and Semi takes them there, stilling for a moment.

“Wow...”

There’s wonder in Konoha’s eyes as he views the pink and gold hues of the sky. They reflect in his ocean eyes and if it had been the stars they were gazing at, they would be dancing. He’s mesmerizing and Semi doesn’t want to take his eyes off of him. 

“So um... three years,” Semi begins awkwardly and the excitement on Konoha’s face makes him blush.

“Isn’t it crazy? Feels like I just met you yesterday.”

“When you almost gave me a concussion? Good thing I can remember it too.”

Semi snickers when Konoha slaps his arm but their fingers are soon laced together again.

“Stop bringing that up.”

“Never.” 

The silence lingers between the two of them comfortably and Semi swings their hands as they stand.

“Do you want to get married?” Semi blurts out. So much for being smooth and collected. 

Konoha laughs lightly, unfazed by Semi’s outburst. Marriage is a common topic for the two of them, so it doesn’t come as a surprise. “Of course I do. I’d be honored to marry you, Semi Eita.” 

Semi gazes at him for a moment, stunned, before he fishes the ring box out of his pocket and slowly opens it, revealing a simple silver band with two yellow gems embedded into it, “So...  _ will _ you marry me?”

Konoha’s mouth opens in his own shock now and he looks from the ring to Semi’s face and then back to the ring in disbelief. “Are you serious?” His voice cracks and Semi can see the tears swimming, ready to overflow. One hand comes up to cup Konoha’s cheek, still gripping the box.

“As serious as ever.”

There are arms securely wrapped around his neck not even a moment later and Semi stumbles. He was a little worried he was going to tumble down the hill with Konoha but he manages to regain his footing.

“I love you so much, Akinori. I couldn’t think of anybody better to spend the rest of my life with.”

Konoha sobs loudly into his neck and Semi’s skin feels hot from the tears. He squeezes him and pulls back in order to shakily slide the ring onto Konoha’s finger.

“It’s beautiful.  _ You’re  _ beautiful. I’m just...”

Konoha is speechless.

And Semi is too as their lips come together under the golden sky.

 

+

They fight. They cry when they do. 

They fight over little things, like where they last left their keys or whose turn it was to do the laundry.

They fight over big things, like when Semi was so sick he had to go to the hospital, or when Konoha’s just had too many bad days.

But when they come back together, they’re always stronger.

Because all they would ever need is each other, fighting for the love that can never burn out.

 

+

A smile. Tears streaming steadily down rosy cheeks. A thumb collecting it and brushing it away before coming back down to clasp their hands together.

“I do,” one says, after prompted.

“I do.” 

Cheers erupt around them but the only thing they see is each other and then all they feel is their lips, soft and trembling, this moment finally their’s.

 

+

Semi buries his toes in the sand and leans back on his hands as he stares out into the ocean. He can see Konoha standing waist deep in the water. Semi had volunteered to stay on shore while Konoha cooled off. He looks like a water nymph, the water wading around his hips and his hair dripping rivers down his back. Semi wants to chase them with his tongue, though he knows mixed with salt and suntan lotion, it wouldn’t have that great Konoha flavor.

He lowers his sunglasses as Konoha comes back over to him, dropping down onto his towel with a content sigh. It isn’t this warm back in Japan and the sun washing over him is like a welcome hug.

“What’s up sexy,” Semi wiggles his eyebrows at him. He leans in for a kiss and Konoha snorts, pushing at his face. But, he does appease him and give him a quick kiss.

“The water is warm, you should go in.”

“I would much rather watch you.”

Konoha rolls his eyes and shakes his head, “What’s the point of coming to the beach if you don’t go in the water?”

“I’m gonna go in, don’t worry!” Semi laughs and he pushes his sunglasses up into his hair. “I’ll go in with you next time.”

Konoha perks up and he a mischievous grin grows on his face. “Well let’s go now.” He stands and holds his hand out. Semi blinks and he slowly takes his hand. It’s odd, Konoha is the one who can’t swim well yet he’s the one dragging Semi towards the ocean. Semi would follow Konoha to the end of the earth though, no questions asked.

He only has a moment to admire the clearness of the water. He can see his toes no matter how deep he goes before he hears Konoha laugh and shove him under. Semi resurfaces and gasps for air, looking up at him with his mouth open in shock while he sputters a little.

“Aki!” 

Konoha cackles maniacally and Semi pouts, tugging him forward so he falls on top of Semi. Semi’s lips immediately quirk as Konoha spits out salt water, having gotten a mouth full.

“What you deserve.”

“I guess you’re right.” Konoha chuckles but leans in to kiss him anyway.

 

+

It’s like every other weekend morning, when the two of them don’t have to get up or be somewhere. The two of them lie in bed, enjoying each other’s company and cuddling, still trying to shake any lingering grogginess from their bodies. Semi’s lips press gently to the crown of Konoha’s head as Konoha curls into his side, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

“Eita,” Konoha mumbles and tightens his arm around Semi’s waist.

“Hm?”

“I need to ask you something...”

There’s a pause and then, “Is everything alright?”

Konoha bites his lip and nods before he pushes himself up, joints popping and sounding like a shotgun through the quiet room. Semi looks at him confused, eyebrows pulled tight as he sits up with him.

“Can we... we start looking into adoption? I... want to have a family with you. And it’s been a couple of years since we got married and I know we’ve talked about having children but I never felt like it was serious. But I want this, I want this with  _ you _ , and-”

Semi presses a finger to Konoha’s lips to quiet him, a sunny smile slowly spreading on his face.

“I would love that. A lot...” He whispers softly and Konoha’s breath hitches. He honestly had no idea what he was expecting going into this conversation but euphoria shoots through him and he wraps his arms tight around Semi’s neck.

They’re going to have a family. It’s the last thing piece of the puzzle missing from their otherwise perfect life and it’s finally falling into place.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
